1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a desktop microphone base, more particularly to a desktop microphone base with a shock absorbing member.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a microphone 12 is mounted on a conventional desktop microphone base which includes a rigid base body 10, a circuit board unit 13 disposed within the base body 10, and a rigid microphone connector 11 which is fixed to an upper housing of the base body 10 and which is electrically coupled to the circuit board unit 13. An on/off switch 14 is provided on the upper housing of the base body 10, and is electrically connected to the circuit board unit 13.
A drawback that results from the use of the conventional desktop microphone base is as follows:
The microphone is usually used in an auditorium, where there are plenty of attendants. In case the speaker moves the mouthpiece 120 of the microphone 12 relative to the base body 10 in order to align the mouthpiece 120 with the speaker""s mouth, noise is generated due to the rigid connection between the microphone connector 11 and the microphone 12.
Therefore, the object of this invention is to provide a desktop microphone base which is adapted for mounting a microphone thereon and which is provided with a shock absorbing member so as to absorb vibration due to shifting position of the microphone.
Accordingly, a desktop microphone base of the present invention includes a rigid base body, a rigid microphone connector, a circuit board unit and a shock absorbing member. The rigid base body includes an upper housing which is formed with an opening, and a lower housing which is disposed under and which is connected removably to the upper housing. The upper and lower housings cooperatively define a chamber therebetween, which is in communication with the opening in the upper housing. The microphone connector is disposed within the opening in the upper housing of the base body, and is adapted to be in electrical connection with a microphone. The circuit board unit is disposed within the chamber in the base body and is in electrical connection with the connector. The shock absorbing member is made of a resilient material for connecting the connector fixedly to the base body while preventing direct contact between the connector and the base body.
In case the connector moves due to movement of the connected microphone, the resulting vibration is absorbed by the shock absorbing member and is prevented from reaching the base body.